House decks, open porches, balconies and the like are popular features in home construction. Outdoor grilling and entertaining are typical deck activities. Oftentimes, such activities require or are made easier by the use of a table or other flat surface on which to place cooking utensils, beverage glasses and other paraphernalia. On smaller decks, particularly in townhomes, condominiums and small homes, space is at a premium. Conventional four-legged tables take up valuable interior floor space.
Decks, open porches and balconies are typically circumscribed or delimited by guard or hand railings. In fact, OSHA requires guard railings for all decks. Adjacent guard railings meet or intersect at a corner.